Lives of Percy and Annabeth
by KitCat7454
Summary: xPERCABETH!x Annabeth and Percy finally get together, will it work out? What happens when they go on a life-threatning quest? xPERCABETH!x
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Fanfiction... please go easy on me, but I appreciate some critisism :) hope you like it :D**

* * *

GOOD OR BAD

It has been a couple of weeks now since Percy has saved the world.

These few weeks have been the best weeks of my life, but of course I wont admit it to Percy or anyone to that matter.

We have spent the past weeks at camp sword-fighting, swimming, kayaking, and even eating flowers. Yes, Grover got us to try a Dandelion. Tip: Don't eat dandelions.

Sadly, Percy and I haven't seen each other in about five days now.

And at this point, I don't even know where Percy and I are in this "relationship", if it even is a relationship.

He holds my hand, but that is about it. Otherwise it is just normal between us. Like that underwater kiss never happened.

Like we are just best friends and nothing more. I don't know if he is just building his courage up or something, but something weird is definitely going on.

Since I know him so well, I notice everything about him, like when he is nervous, he tugs at his shirt and runs his hand through is hair, or when he is happy, his green eyes shine. Lately, and especially around me he had been pretty nervous.

I don't know if that is supposed to be a good or bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing :) sorry it may take a little while for me to update cuz I am still new to this. Heehee :) Enjoy**

* * *

CRYING AND RUNNING FOR NO APPARENT REASON

I wandered out of the Athena cabin to show Percy my new ideas for Olympus.

I looked where I would normally find him, like in Poseidon's cabin, or the new picnic table at the beach, but he is nowhere to be found.

As I was checking the other picnic table in the woods, I accidentally ran into Grover and Juniper in an intense conversation.

"But I told you not to eat them! And the necklace? Really?"

"I know! I'm sorry! It was just right there! Plus I was just soooo hungry!" Grover apologized.

"And they were for my AUNT CHRISTINE!" Juniper shouted, clearly outraged.

"I'm sorry!" Grover replied desperately, "If I must say, the lilies were beautiful and the necklace was just genius! You have wonderful taste, my love."

This seemed to calm Juniper down a bit. "I do, don't I? Especially since the necklace had that beautiful inscription, 'Auntie' on it don't you think? Oh, and how she loves lilies, especially the Gloriosa lilies, which are so hard to find now-a-days." she said sadly.

"Hey!" Grover said as he just got an idea, "How about since I am sort of like the Lord of the Wild and all now, I can give you tons of lilies for your Aunt Christine?"

"Oh, Grover! How thoughtful of you! That would be wonderful! I forgive you for eating the presents, I know you were nervous."

Grover smiled and pulled Juniper in for a hug, and looked over her shoulder to see me staring at them with my jaw hanging.

I never knew Juniper could yell like that, considering she was so nice and all.

And Grover, that was an awesome apology! I wish a guy could do something like that to me someday.

I came back to reality and snapped my jaw shut.

Grover blushed and said, "Oh, hi Annabeth, what's up?"

"Um, nothing much, but do you know where I could find Percy?"

Grover shrugged and pointed to the left, "Last time I saw him he was going into the forest, that way."

"K, thanks Grover," I looked at Juniper and smiled, "Nice to see you Juniper."

She smiled back, "You too Annabeth."

I wandered off, going in the direction Grover pointed to, with my papers in my hands, still stunned about their little fiasco.

I walked about 25 minutes before I began to hear voices.

I stopped and hid behind some bushes, and set my notes down, trying not to make a noise.

I peeked through a branch and found a small clearing.

I looked some more and Percy leaning against a tall tree, looking as adorable as ever.

But then I noticed Rachel leaning against a rock right next to him.

Damn! I forgot she was here for Thanksgiving break!

"So," Rachel said lazily, "What do you think?"

Percy remained silent.

Rachel spoke again, "You think we should try again?"

Try what again? What did they do?

This time, Percy spoke, "I dunno, I don't think your dad likes me very much..."

"Yeah, but since you're my good friend, he'll let you slide."

Percy seemed like he really didn't know what to do.

"True, but don't you have to go to your 'Princess Academy again?"

"Yeah, but look at all of the breaks I have!"

"Maayybe."

"Yes? Please? For me?" Rachel begged, slowly inching her way towards Percy, who didn't even notice. Stupid boys.

"I don't want to risk putting you and your family in danger! What if you guys get hurt because of the way monsters are attracted to me?"

"Please?" Rachel asked, now inches away from his face. He looked at her with a faint trace of surprise on his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Rachel cut him off by kissing him flat on the lips.

The worst part is he kind of seemed to be enjoying it. His face was full of denial and surprise.

His hands kept twitched as if he was deciding whether to put his hands on her waist or not.

Thankfully, he pulled away, but I couldn't watch anymore.

I turned around, and ran, wiping tears from my eyes.

I didn't know where I was running, or why I was crying, all I knew was I had to get away from Percy and all civilization.


End file.
